


Assorted Short Writings and Drabbles (Explicit rated)

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My explicit short writings and drabbles, collected together. Please feel free to comment if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Theater

The _Mission: Impractical_ -style lengths Dipper and Mabel had had to go through were beginning to grate on the both of them. With the exception of very conservative households, people generally didn't have to hide their romantic partner from their family. Try imagining how well it would go over when they find out their partner is also part of the family.

So other than waiting for those times when their parents were out of the house (which happened too infrequently than they'd like), they had little choice but actions like the one they're taking today.

"Two tickets for the eleven o'clock showing of _Celestial Voyage Into Lightlessness_ , please."

Dipper paid the clerk while Mabel bought some small popcorns and drinks from the concession stand. She made a point to grab some extra napkins. Armed with their snacks, they showed their tickets to the usher and made their way toward the auditorium. Inside the theater, there were only a few others towards the front of the house. The seats in the rear were all vacant. Perfect.

Dipper had chosen this movie for two reasons. It had been playing for almost two months already, so most everyone had already seen it (in fact, he'd seen it twice), and being a science fiction/action movie, the noise from the explosions would provide cover for them.

They took their seats in the back row underneath the projector window. They ate their snacks while the trailers played, watching for any last minute attendees. As the film itself began and no one else entered the theater, they settled back a little in their seats and clasped their hands over the armrest.

As the action picked up and the Spaceship Experience rocketed off on its adventure, they broke their grip and slowly leaned towards each other, their hands snaking their way near each other's lap. They had chosen their clothes carefully: Mabel, as usual, had worn a short skirt while Dipper had chosen basketball shorts. Dipper raised the hem of her skirt up to her waist and carefully slid his hand into her panties. Likewise, Mabel lifted the elastic of his shorts and reached inside.

As the movie continued to unreel, Mabel's hand brought Dipper to full mast while Dipper's hand got Mabel's juices flowing. Without a word, they paused and quickly lowered their garments, exposing themselves. They resumed their work. Mabel's hand, aided by the buttery topping of the popcorn, slid up and down Dipper's shaft while Dipper's fingers were sliding deep within her while his thumb rubbed her clit.

They both came just as a particularly loud explosion reverberated through the theater, perfectly masking their moans. Dipper's jizz shot out and splattered against the back of the seat in front of them while Mabel's juice flowed out and into the cushion underneath. He took the extra napkins and wiped away his mess, stashing the soiled napkins in his empty drink cup. After pulling their clothes back up, they leaned in for a brief kiss before watching the rest of the movie, their hands again holding each other.


	2. Shared Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written as an epilogue to a larger story that's been on hiatus for months. At this point, I don't think it'll ever be finished. The takeaway from the story is that after that story, the twins have a psychic connection and can merge their dreams (consciously, as opposed to the accidental merging that apparently happens in "Insomnia").

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad," the twins called to their parents as they climbed the stairs. Their father gave them a small smile and waved while their mother watched them until they were out of sight, as if she were afraid that Mabel might disappear on them for years again.

Not that she really had anything to worry about, though she would never know the truth. She could never grasp it all anyway. How do you explain to her how a demon possessed your body and taking it on a whirlwind tour of the country, and that your soul had been cohabitating inside your twin brother's body? But that was all in the past now. Dipper had finally foiled Bill for good and Mabel was back where she belonged, body and soul.

As Dipper and Mabel reached the top of the stairs and they rounded the corner, her hand instinctively found its way into his. Grinning to himself, he gently squeezed it, his thumb brushing along her smooth skin, bringing a grin to her face, as well. All too soon, they were at Dipper's door. He stood in front of it while his sister continued the few additional steps to her door, keeping hold of her hand. As Mabel came to a stop they looked at each other, a non-verbal conversation taking place between them. They each gave the other's hand a final squeeze before releasing their grip and entering their rooms.

Drifting away in his bed, Dipper kept one thought in his mind as his eyes closed: _Mabel._

Likewise in her bed, Mabel's last thought before falling to sleep: _Dipper_.

\-----

_They drift, seeking each other in the Dreamscape. They close their eyes in their dreams and reach out with their thoughts, the blackness of the void slowly giving way to dull gray._

Mabel...

Dipper...

_As their thoughts sync, the dull gray dissolves into a pure white. They each open their eyes and the other is suddenly there, just a short distance away. Smiling, Dipper and Mabel float towards each other. Mabel, ever the show off, leaves a rainbow contrail behind her as she goes._

_As they near each other, they slow. Dipper reaches out a hand and gently traces a finger around his sister's beautiful face. Mabel reaches out and tiptoes her fingers up his brother's chest._

_"Well, Mabel," Dipper says, "where would you like to go tonight?"_

_Mabel smiles and shakes her head. "Nope," she tells him, booping his nose, "tonight is_ my _turn."_

_Dipper laughs and nods his head. Mabel closes her eyes and concentrates. Warm sand rises to meet their feet. Above their heads, the white fades to a perfectly clear, blue sky. From the distance, waves of water gentry crash their way towards them. Dipper looks around them and smiles._

_"I like it."_

_"That's not all, brofriend." Dipper looks at himself as his nightclothes waver and disappear, replaced by blue swim trunks. He returns his gaze to his sister, now wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit and holding a picnic basket._

_"Can I cook or can't I?" Mabel asks. Dipper chuckles and gently grasps her shoulder, giving her a little peck on the nose._

_They strolled up the beach towards the surf, picking a spot just away from the waves. Mabel opens the basket and pulls out a blanket, which Dipper takes and spreads on the sand. Sitting, Mabel hands her brother a sandwich, taking out a second for herself. They ate in silence, the sound of the crashing waves relaxing them._

_Their sandwiches finished, Dipper gets an idea. He makes a show of looking into the picnic basket. He reaches in and pulls out a strawberry. He leans towards his sister, bringing the tip of the fruit against her belly button. She smiles as he gradually brings the berry up her stomach, her sternum, detouring to trace a sideways figure eight around her breasts. As he nears her neck she angles her head upward, giving him room. As he rounds the curve of her neck, he raises the strawberry until it's hovering just above her mouth. She opens wide and he slowly lowers the fruit. As she bites into the fruit, he withdraws the remains and leans in for a kiss. He relishes the taste, both of the strawberry and on her lips. She hums, sending vibrations of pleasure through him._

_As he pulls away, she looks at him knowingly. Reaching into the basket, she comes out with a strawberry of her own. She, too, begins as Dipper's belly button, but immediately takes it in the opposite direction, through his naval hair._

_"Crikey," she says in a deliberately extreme Australian accent, "this rainforest is thick! Be on the lookout for crocodiles."_

_Dipper laughs as the berry reaches the edge of his trunks and Mabel takes it over the growing bulge._

_"And now we're climbing Mount Kilimanjaro."_

_"Kilimanjaro?"_

_"Well, look at it, Dip. You don't think that could 'Kill-a-man...jaro?'"_

_They both snort at her lame joke before she resumes her strawberry safari. From his groin, she rounds back and retraces her path through his naval and continues up his chest. As she brings the berry up to his lips, he opens his mouth and bites into it. As he chews, Mabel kisses him, her hand reaching down and rubbing the bulge in his trunks._

_He moans and brings his hand up her thigh, caressing her buttocks. She parts her lips slightly and teases him with her tongue. He answers her tongue with his own, slowly exploring every millimeter. Her grips tightens, causing him to groan and slowly thrust into her hand. Breaking the kiss, she slides down until her face is above his stomach. She hooks the top of his trunks with her fingers and slowly pulls them down. His erection swings up as it's freed, eliciting a giggle from his sister._

_"Aw, it's happy to see me," she coos._

_"It's_ very _happy to see you," he replies._

_Mabel wraps her hand around the base of his shaft, slowly sliding it up and down. He moans as she licks her lips. She opens her mouth and begins to lower her head. He groans out loud._

\-----

"Dipper?! Are you alright in there?"

Dipper snapped awake at the sound of his mother's voice. Crap! "Uh, yeah. Yeah, Mom!"

"Were you having a bad dream?"

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah. That's right; just a dream."

"OK. Good night." Dipper waited until he heard the door of his parent's room closed before he sighed in relief. _That was close._

Through the wall, he heard a muffled giggle. _Get a little noisy there, Dip?_ his sister's voice asked in his head.

 _You know I'm gonna get you back for that, right?_ he thought to her.

_Is that a promise? I can't wait._


	3. Roadside Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this really qualifies as Explicit. Possibly Mature.

“Dip, pull over please.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Are you feeling carsick?”

“No, I gotta go.”

“Go where?”

“You know…go?”

Realization dawned on Dipper. “Oh.” He turned the wheel and pulled onto the shoulder. “Why didn’t you go before we left?”

“Because I didn’t have to go then,” Mabel said, sticking her tongue out at him as she opened the door and stepping into the brush. Dipper sat and drummed a rhythm on the steering wheel.

_Well, as long as we’re stopped…_

Dipper climbed out of the door and walked into the brush himself. He was glad they’d chosen to travel via the backroads instead of the Interstate. There was less chance of a passing vehicle. Sure it would take longer, but the scenery so far was much nicer.

“Hey!” Mabel called. “What are you doing?”

“As long as we’re stopped, I might as well take care of my business, too. Otherwise we’ll be stopping again in an hour or so.”

“Well, you just stay over there.”

“Don’t worry,” he said as he turned to face away from his sister and unzipped his pants. “Watersports aren’t my thing, anyway,” he added.

“What did you say?”

“Uh, nothing, just something gross,” he said as he began taking a leak.

As he finished up, he heard Mabel call out from behind him.

“Dipper? Could you help me?”

“Help with what?”

“I can’t stand back up. If I try, I’ll fall.”

He turned and saw that, sure enough, she had chosen a precarious place to squat. He zipped himself and stepped over to where she was. He held out a hand, which she took. She started to pull herself to her feet, but Dipper’s own footing gave way and he fell backwards, pulling her on top of him.

He landed hard and put a hand to the back of his head.

“Ow!” He looked at his sister. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I think I scraped my knee, though.” She moved her leg, not realizing where it was located and brushing it against Dipper’s groin.

Dipper inhaled sharply as she pressed against him. “Um, Mabel?”

She looked and saw what she was up against. “Oh! Sorry, bro-bro. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just…I wasn’t expecting that.”

Mabel was curious now. Slowly, she pressed her leg into him again. She was surprised to find that he felt harder now. Was she doing that? Shouldn’t he be freaking out? They’re twins, they should both be freaking out about this. Why weren’t either of them saying anything?

“Mabel…” Dipper said, his voice a bit hoarse.

She looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his head was tipped back.

“Sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

Dipper opened his eyes and looked at his sister. This was wrong; so very, very wrong. But neither of them seemed to be disturbed by this.

“No, but maybe we could take things back to the car?”


	4. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, more Mature than Explicit.

Dipper looked up from his book when he heard the bedroom door open. His sister, Mabel, stepped into their room and softly clicked the door closed. She flashed him a bright smile and waggled her fingers in a wave. He couldn’t help but smile back; ever since her braces were removed, her smile became one of her loveliest features. She skipped the short distance to the bed, her purple shooting star sweater billowing as she went, and plopped down next to him.

“What’cha readin’, Dip?” she asked.

“Sherlock Holmes,” he answered.

“Just can’t get enough mysteries, can you?”

Dipper shrugged. “Well, compared to Gravity Falls, these are really tame, but I guess so. What’s up?”

“I actually had a bit of a mystery for you.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow at his twin. He placed his bookmark and set the book down on the bed. “Shoot.”

“Well, now that I think about it, I don’t know if you’d be able to solve it. It’s a pretty subtle mystery. You think you that good at picking up subtle hints?”

“Mabel, this is me you’re talking to. I can solve anything.”

Mabel stood up and stepped up to Dipper’s bedside table. She opened the drawer and took out Dipper’s box of condoms.

“What are you doing with those?”

Without a word, Mabel turned and crossed the room. Next to the door, Dipper had hung up a corkboard. Pinned to it were various pictures of the two of them, many of them from trips to Gravity Falls. Mabel began pulling pins out of the board, spilling the photos onto the floor.

“Careful, Mabel!” Dipper said.

Staying silent, she started taking condoms out of the box and placing them against the corkboard she stuck pins through each one.

“Hey! What the heck, Mabel?”

In a matter of seconds, she finished her work. She stepped aside and turned to face Dipper, revealing a message spelled out in the now useless condoms:

YOU

ME

BED

NOW

Dipper read the message a few times. _OK, she wants to have sex,_ he thought. _That much is obvious, but why would she go and ruin the condoms? Unless…_

His eyes widened and he looked at his sister. She nodded her head. He climbed off the bed and walked up to her, placing his hands on her waist.

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I know I love you.”

Dipper smiled. “Alright,” he said, giving her a kiss. “Let’s try.”


	5. Gifts

“Happy birthday, Dipper,” Mabel said, handing a thin, wrapped package to her twin.

“Happy birthday, Mabel,” Dipper answered, handing a slightly larger and thicker package to her.

They sat motionless for a moment, both waiting on the other.

“Well, aren’t you—,“ they both said together, which was followed by a round of giggles.

“You open your gift first,” Dipper said.

With an excited grin, Mabel tore the wrapping paper off the small box. Unwrapped, there wasn’t anything remarkable about the box, no special logo or anything like that. She removed the lid and was greeted by a layer of red tissue paper. As she lifted the tissue and her gift came into view, she snorted a laugh. Inside was six inches of silicone in a decidedly phallic shape. Taking the dildo out, she automatically wrapped her fingers around it and paused. _Wait a second,_ she thought, _there’s something very familiar about this_. She squeezed it and ran her thumb along its contours.

“Dip, is this…?”

Dipper laughed. “A copy of me? Yep.”

Mabel squealed. “How did you make it?”

“They sell a kit. It would have been easier if I had someone to help,” he gave his sister a wink, “but that would have ruined the surprise.”

Mabel closed her eyes and holding the base of the dildo with one hand, slowly slid the other hand up and down its length. “Mmm,” she purred, “I’m going to enjoy breaking this in.” She opened her eyes and gestured to her brother’s gift. “Go on, open yours.”

Dipper carefully peeled back the tape sealing his gift. Mabel narrowed her eyes at him. “You need to rip the wrapping paper, Dip.”

“Maybe I can reuse it later,” he said as he removed the paper’s contents: a CD-R disc in a case. Placing the paper on the bed, he held up the disc and gave his sister an inquisitive look.

“Load it up on your computer,” Mabel said with a sly grin. Intrigued, Dipper slid off the bed and crossed to his computer desk. As he sat down, he heard the tearing of paper. He looked back to see Mabel ripping the wrapping paper of his gift into several pieces. When their eyes met, Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. “I told you, you need to rip up wrapping paper. It’s a present law.”

Shaking his head, Dipper turned back around to his computer, opened the tray, and inserted the disc. A moment later, a window opened displaying a file folder, labeled “Naughty Girl.” He clicked it open, revealing two sub-folders: “Pics” and “Vids.” He turned to look again at Mabel, his eyebrow raised and a grin creeping onto his lips. She continued to grin at him and waggled her eyebrows.

Dipper opened the “Pics” folder. Instantly, the window was filled with thumbnails. He clicked the first file and the full-size image came up on screen: Mabel sitting on the bed in a two-piece bikini. He moved on to the next image, Mabel’s hands had moved up and begun to untie the string between the cups of her top. He adjusted his pants and moved to the next image. The string was now undone and the cups hung limply over her nipples, her hands were teasing down her bottom. Dipper advanced several images. After the bikini set were a series of her posing in nothing but a white negligee, culminating in an image of her bare behind. He closed the viewer and scrolled through the photos. There were dozens upon dozens of them.

“Check the other folder,” he heard Mabel say. He obliged, opening the folder. He opened the first video file. The screen was again filled with his sister dressed in her usual ensemble. A slow song began to play and he watched as she began to sway her hips. Soon, she began to slowly lift her sweater up and over her head. As she discarded it, she ran her hands up along her torso and cupped her breasts before sliding them back down and began to peel off her shirt. As a lacy bra peeked into view, Dipper’s hand crept into his lap. After the shirt, her skirt followed, revealing matching panties.

As her hands reached behind her to undo the clasp, Mabel looked directly into the camera and winked. Then he watched as her bra slid down her arms and her beautiful breasts came into full view. She cupped and kneaded them as she did a slow twirl before climbing onto the bed. Sitting down, she ever so slowly pulled her panties down her legs until she was fully nude. She sat back against the wall and spread her legs, putting herself on full display. As she snaked a hand downward, Dip’s own hand gripped the bulge in his pants.

From behind him, he heard a soft moan. In all the excitement of watching the video of Mabel stripping for him, he’d actually forgotten that she was actually in the room with him. He spun his chair around to gaze on his twin. While he’d been watching the video, she’d ditched her panties and hiked up her skirt, and she was sliding the silicone facsimile of Dipper’s erection easily in and out of herself.

In a matter of moments, Dip shed his clothes and joined her on the bed. His hand took hold of the dildo and Mabel relinquished control, her hands gripping the sheet. As he continued to gently thrust with the dildo, his hand found its way onto her abdomen and his thumb began to rub her clitoris. The instant he came into contact with it, her hips bucked and her back arched.

After a long moment, he heard her voice speak. “Dip,” she whimpered, “I want the real thing now.”

Without a word, he pulled the dildo out and crawled into position. Slowly, he pressed himself into his sister, his eyes closing as he felt her warmth envelop him. They kissed as he began to roll his hips. It wasn’t long before Dipper felt Mabel’s fingers clutch at his shoulders and she began to spasm. Seeing the love of his life in ecstasy took him past the tipping point and he joined her in a state of bliss.

Gradually, their breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal. As Dipper slipped out of his sister, he carefully rolled onto her side and wrapped his arms about her, holding her close.

“I love you, Mabes,” he whispered, kissing her lips.

“I love you, too, Dip,” she answered, placing her forehead against his as they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Sugar

“I could just eat you up,” Dipper said, his lips a gnat’s hair away from Mabel’s ear. His breath tickled her sensitive flesh and she shuddered underneath him. He gently kissed her neck just beneath her earlobe, sucking at her skin. He slowly traced a line of kisses along her jaw until his face was directly above his sister’s. They kissed, their tongues tangling together while his hand reached up and gently squeezed her bare breast.

Pulling away, he licked his lips. “Mmm…so sweet,” he said, earning a giggle from his twin. He kissed her chin, the base of her neck and down her sternum. With his tongue, he traced a long figure-eight around both her breasts, sending Mabel into squirms. Finishing the circuit, he dragged his tongue up her left breast, flicking her nipple before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, humming contentedly.

He sucked hungrily at Mabel’s breast, twirling his tongue around her nipple. She slid her fingers into his hair, holding him close to her. His own fingers slipped down his sister’s stomach and over her mound, bringing about another round of squirming from Mabel. He slowly rubbed against her, pulling up from her breast to look up to her face. “I just can’t get enough of you, Mabel,” he said.

“You charmer, you,” she answered. “You know just what to say.”

Dipper resumed kissing a trail down his sister’s torso and over her abdomen until his lips brushed against her nub. She gasped loudly at his touch.

He chuckled. “If you liked that,” he said, “wait until I do this.” He lowered his mouth onto her lower lips, lapping at her entrance with his tongue. Her juices had already been stirred up, flowing into his waiting mouth. He felt his sister’s back arch and heard her moan. He reached up the bed and his hand found hers, their fingers intertwining. As her bucking sped up, her other hand again found itself tangled in Dipper’s hair. She stammered out his name as her orgasm strikes. He held himself over her, drinking deeply of her as she came down from her high.

As Mabel calmed back down, Dipper crawled back up to face her, licking his lips. He gently kissed her on the lips as her hand caresses his cheek.

“You always taste like sugar,” he told her, meaning every word.


	7. Untitled Suicide Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I published "Undone," someone asked me to write another story where Mabel's too late, but in the end it turned out to be just a dream.

“Dipper!” Mabel called as she burst through the front door.

Her voice echoed through the empty hall of the house. Icy dread clutched at her heart as she climbed the stairs two at a time and reached her brother’s bedroom door. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Inside, all was as it should be. Pile of discarded clothes on the floor, computer sitting idle on the desk, bed empty but unmade. Nothing out of the ordinary, but no Dipper.

“Dipper?” she asked. Again, she received no response. She glanced down the hallway and noticed a sliver of light peeking underneath the bathroom door. Her feet felt like lead as she approached the door. She knew she had to check on her twin, but she dreaded what she might find.

With an unsteady hand, she reached up and knocked. When she was answered with silence, she called Dipper’s name. This, too, was met with silence. Her heart began to pound as she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

When she saw the first splotch of red on the tiles, her heart stopped.

When she saw what her precious brother had done to himself she felt the world tilt sideways, spilling her onto the floor.

“No,” she whispered. “No, no, no, no…” Her whispers grew in volume until her voice became an inhuman wail. She felt her soul rip apart while her mind could only repeat, _You were too late. You were too late. Too late. Too late. TOO LATE!_

Mabel suddenly jerked upright, her heart racing, a scream dying on her lips. Frantically, she looked around her. She found herself in her bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack. To her right, she heard a loud snore. She looked and across the room she found the sleeping body of her brother, the bed sheet rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing.

She sighed with relief. _A dream. It was just a dream._ Recovering her calm, she laid back down but kept her eyes on Dipper, afraid that if she closed them she might find that _this_ was really the dream and that in reality Dipper had…

 _No! No,_ this _is reality._ Using that thought as reassurance, she allowed herself to close her eyes. Just before sleep retook her and she faded from consciousness, she thought she heard something.

It sounded like…laughter.


	8. Cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel tries some light bondage, with unfortunate results.

“Great, Mabel. This is just great.”

“Sorry, Dipper.”

He glared at his sister from across the bed. “Sorry’s not going to unlock these handcuffs, Mabel.”

“I didn’t know Grunkle Stan lost the keys.”

Dipper sighed as he tried to find a comfortable position. It wasn’t easy with his arms above his head. “But did you have to handcuff yourself, too?”

“I was following the article. It said to try handcuffing each other to the bed.”

Dipper closed his eyes and sighed. “Mabel…not at the same time.”

Realization dawned on his twin. “Oh.” She giggled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“And what are supposed to tell Stan when he comes home and finds us like this?”

She thought for a moment. “We could blame the gnomes.”

“Gnomes stripped us both naked and handcuffed us to the bed.”

From down below, they heard the banging of a door. “Kids?” Stan’s voice called.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel cried. “Up here!”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “Mabel, what are you doing?” he hissed.

“How else are we gonna get out of this?”

Before Dipper could think of a decent response, the attic door opened and their great-uncle entered the room. It took a moment before Stan realized what he was seeing. “Kids,” he said, “are those my handcuffs?”

Dipper paused a moment. _Wait, he’s more concerned about the handcuffs?_ “Um…yeah…”

Stan sighed. “Kids, I don’t care what the two of you get up to up here, but please ask next time you want to borrow my cuffs.”

“Wait, what?” Dipper asked.

Their great-uncle gave them a sly grin. “I may be going blind, but I’m not deaf. You two lovebirds hang tight while I go get the keys.”


	9. Shower

Groggy-eyed, Dipper shuffled his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. As he neared the door, he paused to yawn, stretching. He grasped the knob and opened the door, walking into a wall of steam. It took him a moment before he realized that someone was already using the shower.

Without thinking, he turned to look through the glass shower door. He was met with the bare back and bottom of his twin sister as she lathered up her hair. He suddenly felt very much awake. Awake and aroused. _Oh, crap. Turn around right now and go through the door, Dipper Pines._

He started to turn when he saw Mabel turn around herself. He froze as she saw that she wasn’t alone anymore. “D-Dipper?!” she shrieked, covering her chest. “What are you doing?!”

He began to blush. “I-I…the door wasn’t locked…and I was tired…” He turned to face away…only to find himself looking at his naked twin sister in the mirror. _Damn…_

Mabel looked at him for a moment before a small grin curled her lips. “Well, as long as you’re here, you wanna wash my back?”

Dipper started. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me. There’s plenty of room for the both of us in here. Just lock the door first.”

He looked at his sister’s reflection in the mirror, and then the doorknob. And then back to his sister. And then back to the doorknob. He knew there was really only one course of action he should take here.

But he also knew he wasn’t going to follow that course.

He reached for the doorknob and clicked the lock.


	10. Yes, Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domination warning for this piece.

Mabel sat, her legs crossed, and pulled back on the leash she held in her hand. As it drew taut, a small whimper could be heard in the shadows. A moment later, her pet came crawling up towards her, her submissive lover, her brother.

Dipper crawled, naked, up to his sister and sat on his haunches, looking up to her. A blend of embarrassment and excitement filled his face. Wordlessly, she raised her bare foot up to his chin. He took it in his hands and, one by one, kissed her toes before running his tongue up towards her ankle. He continued to kiss his way up her calf, sliding his hands along her smooth skin. He reached her knee and was about to begin kissing his way up her thigh when she pulled the leash taut again, bringing him to a halt.

“Beg for it,” she ordered.

Dipper whimpered again. She’d been teasing him for days now, wearing more and more revealing clothing around the house, but refusing to give him any release. She wouldn’t even let him jerk himself off, tying his hands to the headboard of the bed and dancing her fingers over his erection, driving him insane. Beg? Right now, he’d do just about anything.

“Please, Mabel,” he said. “Let me taste you?”

“Please what?”

He swallowed. “Please…mistress.”

Mabel grinned. “You’ve been such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward.” She brought her leg down and spread her knees, revealing her shear lace panties to him.

“Thank you, mistress,” he said before reaching up and taking hold of the delicate material, tugging them down her legs and uncovering his sister’s pussy. He couldn’t help but salivate at the sight of it. Mabel leaned back in the chair, tugging the leash as she did and pulling Dipper closer to her.

As his lips made contact with her, Mabel’s legs quickly wrapped themselves behind his neck, holding him fast. “Let me see those hands,” she said. “Don’t you go playing with yourself without my say so.”

Nodding his head, he brought his hands up and places them on her thighs, spreading her apart slightly as his tongue slipped inside her. Mabel closed her eyes, biting her lip. Dipper felt her legs clench tighter, pushing him further towards her. As his tongue continues to feel inside her, he brought one hand closer and began rubbing her clitoris.

Mabel opened her eyes slightly and looked down at her twin. “Mmmmm, someone’s trying to earn some brownie points with their mistress, are they?”

Dipper shook his head and hummed, “Mm-mmm.” Mabel shivered from the vibrations.

“You’re a terrible liar, Dipper, but you do know how to please me. Would you like some release, brother dear?”

Dipper nodded his head, feeling his cock ache at the mere thought.

Mabel smirked as she unlatched her legs. “Alright, then, but don’t you dare cum before I do. Or else I won’t let you cum for a month.”

Dipper rose to his knees and sidled up to his sister, slowly pressing himself into her. Mabel pulled his head up to hers and hungrily kissed him. “Now do it. Fuck your mistress.”

Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of his sister, his fingers rubbing her bud. Mabel’s hands clutched at his shoulders. “Yes,” she said, “make me cum.”

Dipper felt his hardness twitch. “Ma-I mean, mistress,” he gasped, “I-I’m too close.”

“You know what’ll happen if you cum first.”

Grimacing, he lowered his mouth onto one of her nipples and began kneading the other with his free hand. Mabel smiled as he pleasured her. “Ohhhh, good boy,” she cooed.

With every bit of willpower, Dipper held off his orgasm until he finally heard his sister begin to gasp loudly. Her sounds of pleasure were too much for him and his cock erupted just as he felt her muscles tighten around him. As he felt days of pent up tension pour out of him, he collapsed on top of Mabel, who began gently stroking his hair.

“That was close,” she said playfully, dropping the pretense. “I was almost forced to deny you again.”

“You wouldn’t have made me hold off for a whole month, would you, Mabel?”

“Noooo,” she reassured him. “You think I could last that long without you inside me?” She waited for him to grin before she spoke again. “I’d only make you wait two weeks this time.”

His grin faltered. “But you made it, so don’t worry about it,” she said, ruffling his hair. “Now,” she slipped back into character and hooked a finger into his collar, “I think you need to clean up the mess you made down there.”

Dipper nodded his head and lowered his head between her legs again.

“Yes, mistress.”


	11. Crikey!

“Alright, mates,” Mabel said to Candy and Grenda, a horribly stereotypical Australian accent to her voice, “hunker down and take a look at this.” She squatted down and with two fingers, gingerly picked a sock up from the floor. “What we’ve got here is, I’m pretty sure, Dipper spore. Just a tick.” She brought it up to her nose and took a sniff before jerking it away and scrunching her nose. “Phew! Yep, that’s definitely Dipper. We must be close to his den.”

“Mabel,” Candy said, “what are we going to do when we find him?”

“Yeah,” Grenda added, looking up from her video camera, “and what’s with the voice?”

“I’m gonna wrassle ‘im!” Mabel answered. Before her two friends could say another word, she held up her hand. “Shh. You hear that?”

Faintly, over the sound of running water, they could hear a voice singing. “Disco Girl, coming through…”

“This way!” Mabel said, darting down the hallway. She came to a halt just outside the bathroom door. After a moment, the sound of water ceased. Slowly, Mabel turned the knob before suddenly flinging it open and dashing inside.

“Mabel!” Dipper screamed as he was tackled by his twin. As he tumbled, his towel fell away from around his waist, revealing himself to all three girls.

“Whoa. Looks like we got ourselves a rare trouser snake,” Mabel said. “Let’s get ‘im!” With that, she pounced at her brother’s crotch.

“Um, why are we recording this again?” Candy asked Grenda.

“I don’t know,” she answered, “but this is gonna go in my personal collection.”

Candy watched the scene play out in front of her, Mabel groping and fondling her naked brother. Eventually, she turned to Grenda.

“Please make me a copy, too.”


	12. Web Chat

_You are chatting with a stranger now._

Dipper checked the position of his webcam, ensuring that his face was hidden. Satisfied, he looked at his chat partner’s video feed. Her face was hidden as well; all that was visible was a hot pink shirt, a cute skull and crossbones across her chest. He wondered briefly how in the world you make a skull and crossbones “cute,” but was pulled out of his thoughts as she initiated the chat.

_Stranger: Hi._

He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat before typing. He tried to think up something cool, something to impress her.

_Me: Hi._

He kicked himself in the head. He quickly tried to rebound.

_Me: That’s a cute shirt._

_Stranger: :D Thank you. I was hoping you might be interested in seeing me…without it?_

Oh, man. Is this really happening? Dipper steadied his shaking hands and typed.

_Me: I…might be. If you’re offering, of course!_

Her reply came quickly.

_Stranger: LOL XD You’re cute. Of course I’m offering, silly. Don’t believe me? Watch._

Before he could prepare himself, she reached down and pulled her shirt up and off, revealing a black sports bra. His heart began to pound in his chest. This is happening. This is _actually_ happening! Her hands reached up and squeezed her breasts together a few times before she resumed typing.

_Stranger: Believe me now?_

He felt his pants tighten as he typed.

_Me: I do._

_Stranger: Then maybe you could show me a little of yourself?_

Dipper practically fell over as he quickly lifted his butt off his chair and undid the fly of his jeans. He pushed them down his thighs revealing his boxers, which were well tented, a small wet spot forming.

_Stranger: Ohh, is that for me?_

He smiled.

_Me: It is. Would you like to unwrap your gift?_

In the video window he saw her shake with, he assumed, laughter. A moment later, her answer came.

_Stranger: Tell you what, let’s unwrap each other’s at the same time._

Her hands reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and brought them back around to hold each cup. With his heart beating fast, he gripped the elastic of his boxers and watched as she held up one finger, two, three. Together, they each moved aside their garments, he revealing his hardened penis and she her pert breasts. He watched as her hands returned to her boobs and gently pinched her nipples. Instinctively, his hand gripped his dick and began to stroke.

“Dipper! Mabel!” his mother’s voice called from downstairs. “Time for dinner!”

With speed that would impress a cheetah, he yanked up his boxers and jeans, reaching for the power button on his monitor without even looking. In a matter of moments, he got himself presentable and stepped down to the dinner table.

As he sat down and took up his fork, he heard his twin sister sit down across from him. With a mouthful of noodles, he glanced up from his place and was met with a hot pink shirt with a cute skull and crossbones on the chest.

He stopped chewing as he realized what just happened.

A moment later she looked up at him, and then down at his own shirt. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. She looked back up at him and they stared at each other across the table, the same thought going through their minds:

Oh, shit.


	13. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel calls on Dipper to help her after she gets into a precarious position.

“Dipperrrrrrrr?” Mabel’s voice called down from her bedroom.

Dipper arched an eyebrow and turned his head to look up the staircase. “Yeah, Mabes?”

“Could you pleeeeeease come up here a minute?”

“Um, I guess so. What’s up?”

“Will you just come up here and help me out?!”

Dipper quickly hopped to his feet and started up the steps. “Sorry, coming up now.” He strode down the hallway and turned the knob of Mabel’s bedroom door. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Mabel was dressed in what appeared to be a one-piece swimsuit, with ruffles and feathers sticking out around the openings. She was bent over, with her hands by her feet. He saw a set of shackles around her wrists and ankles, keeping her in position.

“Mabel, what happened?”

Mabel lifted her head, one eye peeking through her tresses to look at him. “Door,” she said. Dipper turned and shut it before turning back. “You know how the school talent show is coming up?” Dipper nodded. “Well, I thought I might try and put on a magic show. So I was practicing a handcuff trick and, well…you can see what happened.”

Dipper covered his mouth to hide the smirk he was wearing. “So you want some help?”

“Oh, if you don’t mind,” she replied.

Dipper stepped up to his sister and positioned himself beside her. He had to admit, seeing her in this position was doing a bit of number to him. He placed a hand on her rump and gave it a small squeeze.

“Dipper?” Mabel yelped. “What are you doing? Now’s not the time for that.”

“But when will I get a chance like this again?” Dipper slipped a finger between her thighs and scraped it against the material over her folds. He felt her tremble and his smirk grew into a grin. He knelt down behind her and with a finger moved aside the suit to expose her slit. He ran a finger over the exposed flesh, earning another shudder before leaning in and lapping at her.

With the blood flowing more around her bent over upper half, Mabel felt even more aroused than usual. The flush around her face grew as her twin continued to have his way with her. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body seize up on itself as she came. She didn’t even have time to scream. As she relaxed again, she felt herself wobble and begin to tip over. Her brother caught her as she fell and laid her down on her side, stroking aside a few locks of her hair.

“Jerk,” she said when she found her voice.

Dipper grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Now will you get me out of here? The key’s on the table.”

“Right away.” He stood and retrieved the key.

“And next time, _you_ get to wear the shackles and swimsuit, Dipper.”


	14. We're On A Boat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (my apologies for the awful title) Mabel and Dipper PWP on a boat.

Mabel leaned against the rail and gazed out at the vast ocean stretching to the horizon. Miles away from parents, friends, classmates, anyone remotely familiar. Except for one person.

As if on cue, she felt an arm curl itself around her waist and hug her hip, tugging her close to her companion. “Enjoying the view?” came the ever-familiar voice of her twin brother, Dipper.

She smiled and hummed her assent. “Even when we would go to the beach in California, I never really grasped how huge the ocean is. Right now, this cruise ship is our whole world. It’s really just you and me out here.”

“And I wouldn’t trade it for anything else right now.” He leaned in and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened and she turned to look at him, embracing him as she kissed him on the lips. His hands roamed up her sides, committing her form to memory for the umpteenth time.

She broke the kiss and lowered her eyebrows seductively. “I think I know something else you wouldn’t want to trade for anything, either.”

Dipper gave his twin a knowing grin. “Oh?” he asked. “And what might that be?”

“Oh, you know,” she replied, reaching around to untie the bikini top from behind her neck. She let the cups fall away from her breasts just before adding, “Just these...and the body they’re attached to.”

Dipper let loose a hungry growl. “You know me too well, Mabel.” He took one breast into his hand and squeezed it. “Why don’t we take this to the bed?”

Mabel reached a hand down and felt his growing member through his trunks. “Let’s,” she said, gripping him and gently pulling him into their suite. She dropped to her knees and swiftly yanked her brother’s trunks down. His cock sprang up, smacking his stomach. She licked her lips and gave the tip a light kiss before sliding it into her mouth and sinking to the base.

Dipper sighed as he felt her warm mouth envelop him, slowly drawing away and sucking on it before pressing back down and burying her nose in his pubes. She worked him over, swirling her tongue around the head, sucking each of his balls into her mouth, all the while slowly stroking him.

Soon he felt the familiar crescendo approach. “Mabel, I’m…”

“Let me have it, Dipper,” she replied, picking up the speed of her stroking.

Unable to stop himself, he asked, “Permission to cum aboard?”

Mabel giggled. “Permission granted.”

He felt his nuts draw up just before he felt the first spasm and a rope of cum splashed across his sister’s chin. She adjusted her face and caught the next spurt square in her mouth; the third went just a touch high and coated her nose and cheek. She leaned in and opened her lips wide directly underneath the head, letting the rest ooze in.

Dipper looked down at his twin as she scooped up the stray shots with a finger and sucked it clean, swallowing him down. She stood and sat on the foot of the bed, parting her legs and letting him see the wet spot that had formed on her bikini.

Dipper knelt down between her legs and pulled the bottoms down and off. He pressed his nose to her and took a deep whiff before flicking his tongue over her. Mabel moaned slightly and placed a hand on his head. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and used his fingers to part his lips. He sucked her nub into his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue. Mabel began to shudder and buck her hips into him.

“Dipper,” she groaned. “I won’t last long if you keep that up.” He simply looked up at her and continued his work, driving her over the edge. Her arms gave out from under her, sending her falling back onto the bed. She clamped her legs shut around his neck, keeping him in place as her body convulsed.

At last, her body calmed down and she released her brother. Dipper climbed up on top of her and kissed her deeply. As they each tasted themselves on each other’s lips, they smiled.

“God, I love you,” Dipper said.

“And I love you, too,” Mabel replied.


	15. Saturday in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has a little fun with Dipper in a public park at night.

“Tell me again why we’re going for a walk this late at night, Mabel?”

Mabel sighed. “It was too hot earlier in the day. Doesn’t this feel much nicer?”

Dipper considered and shrugged. “I guess so. Still strange to be walking through the park like this.”

“Besides,” Mabel added, “it allows me to do this.” She whirled on him and smashed her lips to his. He was only briefly caught off guard before he embraced his sister and returned the kiss. Her tongue danced playfully against his lips begging passage, which he happily granted. He closed his eyes and savored having his twin like this.

Soon, he felt her hands fumbling with the buckle of his belt, drawing him out of his reverie. He pulled away from her. “Mabel, what are you doing?”

She grinned at him. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m digging for gold.”

“Well, yeah, but...we’re in a public park.”

“In the middle of the night. How likely is it that someone will come by? Where’s that sense of adventure? Or did you leave that back in Gravity Falls?”

Dipper chuckled nervously. “Mabel, that’s totally not the same thing as thissssssss.” His voice turned into a hiss as Mabel gripped his half flaccid dick through his boxers. She felt it begin to thicken in her hand as she squeezed it. Before her brother could regain his composure she hooked his pants and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles in one motion. With one hand still gripping his cock, she used her other hand to lift his feet out and pulling his clothes away.

“Mabel…” he groaned as she gave him another squeeze. She stood up and just as quickly whipped his t-shirt up and over his head, leaving him standing in just his shoes and socks. As he came back to his senses, he looked around, seeing his sister nowhere near him. In the distance, he heard a wolf whistle. Down the path stood his twin, holding his clothes up over her head.

“Mabel, come back here with those!” he cried, covering himself and darting his eyes left and right.

“No chance, Dipper dear!” she called back. “If you want them, you’re gonna have to come and get them! Or else you can just try and walk home like that!”

Dipper flushed as Mabel turned and sprinted down the path. _Mabel…_ With no real option available, he began to run after her. As he ran, the sound of his footfalls filled his ears, drowning out everything else. Stricken, he came to a halt. _If I run, I might not hear anyone coming up on me!_ He quickly checked in front and behind him, his heart pounding. He looked down at himself, seeing his cock bobbing in time with his heart.

“What, you mean you actually _enjoy_ this?” he asked. His member bobbed in mute reply. With a sigh, he set out again, slower and with an ear open for the slightest stray noise.

As he walked, a light breeze blew through. As it flowed over his normally clothed bits he felt an unusual tingle, along with a slight rush. _Whoa,_ he thought, glancing back down. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn it got a little bit thicker. With another look behind him, he continued walking, at a more leisurely pace this time.

As he acclimated himself a bit to being nude outdoors, he began to feel his fear give way to a small thrill. Doing something like this, in a public place, the fear of discovery was still there, but every second he stayed alone just increased the rush of getting away with something so naughty. The only thing he could liken it to was sneaking short kisses with Mabel while their parents were in the house.

Thinking about his sister sent a fresh flow of blood down below and he couldn’t resist reaching down and giving himself a couple of slow strokes. Thinking of Mabel also reminded him that she _had_ stolen his clothes and left him in this predicament in the first place, which brought him back down to earth. He pressed on.

As he rounded a bend through some trees, he spied someone sitting on a park bench in the distance. He came to a halt and darted back behind the trees and peeked back out. It took a moment for him to focus in the dark, but he did notice a pile of what looked like clothing setting next to this person. _That would mean it’s Mabel, but I don’t see a sweater on her. Why can’t I…_ His thought trailed off as he realized why he didn’t instantly recognize her.

She had stripped down to nothing, too. He felt his dick begin to ache.

He stepped out from behind the tree and approached his twin. As he drew near, he could see her smiling broadly at him. She spread her legs a bit and gave him a full view of her sex. “Like what you see?”

He laughed. “I think I could ask you the same thing.”

Mabel swiveled herself around and laid back on the bench, using their clothes as a pillow. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer. Without a word, Dipper stepped up to her and climbed into the bench, lining himself up with her.

“You realize we’re taking a huge risk here,” he said.

“You mean like being in love with your own twin?” She took him in her hand and slid the head inside her, letting him do the rest. The cool breeze, coupled with her moist warmth, overtook his senses, drowning out all else. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and from the feel of things neither would she.

He began thrusting hard and fast. Mabel bit her lip to keep from crying out, which Dipper remedied by kissing her again. Their tongues played with each other as he pushed himself as deep as he could go.

True to his suspicions, he felt himself go over the edge quickly. He groaned into his sister as he felt himself unload into her. Not to be outdone, her own climax washed over her. She felt her own expulsion flow out of her and down her thighs, coating the wooden slats underneath them.

A fresh breeze ran over their bare flesh, bringing them back to reality and reminding them where they were. They stood and quickly redressed themselves, neither of them speaking but stealing knowing looks as they went. With an additional boost to their pace, they walked hand in hand out of the park.

It was Mabel who broke the silence. “So?”

He looked askance at his twin. “So...what?”

“Did you enjoy your little adventure?”

He was silent for a moment. “What would you say if I said, ‘yes?’”

She giggled. “Only that if you did, we could do this again once in awhile. Orrrrrrrr, if you wanted even more privacy, there’s always our next visit to Gravity Falls.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Dipper considered and grinned. “Those woods _are_ pretty thick in places, aren’t they?”


	16. Car Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get up to some sexy shenanigans at a do-it-yourself car wash.

Dipper jammed the crevice tool of the vacuum into the far corner of the floor of his car’s passenger seat. The tiny cacophony of pebbles and stones rattling up the hose provided a strange percussion to his quietly singing a song by Rose Royce. Overhead, he could hear the swish-swish of a wet sponge being wiped along the roof. His sister, and probably singing the same song to herself. He grinned, even though he knew this wasn’t any sort of telepathic twin voodoo or anything. It just seemed appropriate to sing that song when you were at a self-service car wash.

He glanced up at the window to see Mabel’s bikini-clad torso sway from side to side and grinned again. He could never get enough of seeing her happy, and she certainly seemed to be having a blast. Even if this was really nothing but a chore, and a chore he’d been neglecting for several weeks. It was actually a bit surprising to him when Mabel volunteered her help with her trademark exuberance. That was, until she dashed back upstairs and trotted back down moments later wearing what she was wearing now.

Thank goodness their parents were away or their mom would have had kittens.

Without warning, the vacuum stopped pulling in debris, despite the motor still whirring. “Dang. I lost suction," he said to himself, turning his attention to the hose. He shook it a few times, hearing something rattle slightly just a few inches inside. He opened the glove compartment and rummaged inside a bit before pulling out the tire pressure gauge. Keeping a stiff hold on it, he pushed it inside the hose and felt it come into contact with the blockage. With one good jab, the clog unjammed and he immediately felt the suction return.

He turned back and found himself getting an eyeful. Mabel had pressed herself up against the car door while his back was turned. Her breasts were being fairly smashed against the glass, her arm motions causing them to wiggle back and forth. Dipper simply sat and watched as his sister’s boobs did their little dance for an audience of one. Or rather two, as he felt himself growing more aroused with each passing second.

A moment later, she backed up a couple steps to examine her work. Her eyes found Dipper’s and she saw the intense gaze he was giving her. “What’s the story, Dipster?” she asked, then paused as she remembered what she had just been doing. A salacious grin spread across her face. “Ohh, you naughty boy, Bro-bro, staring at your twin sister’s boobies.”

Dipper snapped out of his haze and his eyes went wide. “No! I wasn’t doing that, I…well…maybe? A little?”

Mabel clicked her tongue at him. “Tsk, tsk. There’s really only one thing to do.” She reached behind her and tugged the knot of her top loose, letting it drop away from her chest. “Time to release the beast!”

Dipper’s eyes locked once again on Mabel’s now bare flesh, a fresh rush of blood running to his crotch. He felt himself begin to strain against his jeans. He tore himself away just long enough to check that the stall door was indeed closed before returning to the impromptu peep show.

“Like what you see?” she asked, giving him a sultry look.

“Oh, yes,” he replied. “Very much so.”

She smiled. “Then why don’t you come and get them?”

Dipper practically fell over himself as he crawled backwards out of the car and sprinted around to the far side. Mabel held up one breast in each hand, offering them to him. Foregoing any sort of pretense, he cupped them both and buried his face between them, getting a nose full of her scent mixed with soap.

Unable to resist, he shook his head vigorously between his twin’s “twins,” speaking her name as he did so. Mabel laughed, both from being tickled and just the visual of Dipper motorboating. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, spinning her around with him. He carried her around to the hood of the car and sat her down. Once her face was eye level with him, he locked lips with her, while one hand reached down to unzip his pants.

Once that was done, he gently pulled aside the underside of her bikini bottom and pressed himself against her sex. As he filled her up, they both breathed out matching sighs. He laid her back against the hood as he began to slowly pump in and out of her. Her fingers splayed out across the steel, nails lightly scraping for purchase they couldn’t gain before setting for latching around her brother’s neck. As he began to thrust faster, the entire car began to rock back and forth with them.

“Dipperrrrrr,” Mabel cooed, holding the “r” until it faded underneath her breath. He buried his face in her hair and hummed out her name in response as he felt himself near the end. Quickly, he pulled back out and took himself in his hand, stroking madly as he soaked in the sight of his nearly naked twin sister, who had likewise begun rubbing at her bud. The first couple ropes of his cum landed just below her belly button while more fell just above her mound.

Their hands both slowed down as their orgasms passed. Dipper chuckled. “Well, I’ll say this: clean up should be easier.”

Mabel grinned slyly. “You saying you’re done?”

“I never said that. Besides, we still have to take care of the _back seat._ ”


	17. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel accidentally interrupts Dipper in the middle of his...personal reverie.

“Mabel, sweetie,” her mother said, “could you go up to your brother’s room and let him know that supper will be ready soon?”

“Okay, Mom.” Mabel hopped up from the couch and took the steps two at a time, bringing her to Dipper’s door in a matter of a few moments. Without a thought, she turned the knob and pushed the door in. “Hey, Dipper, Mom said to tell you that—“

She froze mid-sentence as her brother came into view. He had his pants unbuttoned and down his thighs, his right hand wrapped around his member. His left hand was up by his head and was holding a pair of her panties. What’s more, she recognized those panties as the ones she had worn just yesterday.

Both twins stayed perfectly still, neither one sure how to proceed. Dipper noticed that she wasn’t immediately reacting with revulsion and derision. Mabel, meanwhile, noticed that even though he was caught, his excitement wasn’t going down yet. As she stared at him, she felt a tingling feeling deep in her core. One she’d felt faintly before, but now was surging with some additional energy. Without realizing it, she licked her lips while her gaze was on his groin.

With some effort, she pulled her eyes away to look at Dipper’s face. “Um, Mom said that supper’s almost ready.”

Dipper nodded, neither hand moving from their positions. “O-okay. Thanks, Mabel.”

They continued to stay where they were for a moment before Mabel spoke again. “Um…are those my panties?”

Dipper felt his face flush. “Um…yes?”

Mabel nodded. “That’s what I thought. Have you been doing…this…for very long?”

Dipper began to stammer, finally starting to move to cover himself up. She quickly hushed him. “It’s okay, Dip. I’m not angry.”

He froze, confused. “You-you’re not?”

She shook her head, then glanced back down the hallway. Satisfied that they were alone, she reached up her skirt and tugged her panties down, much to her twin’s shock. She stepped out of them and lightly tossed them onto his bed. “Better hurry up and finish or else you’ll be late for supper,” she said with a wink before ducking out of the room and closing the door.

With a trembling hand, Dipper dropped the pair in his hands and picked up the ones Mabel had just thrown his way. There was a large wet spot that was obviously fresh.

 _She’s right,_ he thought. _Don’t want to be late._ He buried his nose in her panties as he picked up where he left off.


	18. How "Civil War" Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful night of Summerweening, Dipper and Mabel work together to help remove Tyrone's costume.

 “Woohoo!” Mabel Pines’ muffled voice cheered from behind her thin metal mask as she and her brothers stepped back inside the Mystery Shack. The three of them each carried a large shopping bag filled almost to bursting with candies and sweets. She laid hers down and pulled the handcrafted helmet off her head. She made a mental note to give Soos a fair share of her take. He had really gone above and beyond with her costume of the Wonder Comics character, Platinum Man, or as she preferred to call herself, Platinum Lass. Every detail, from the hinges on the joints to the lights of the MELD Reactor that powered Ricky Smart’s armor was exact. He even included the personal engraving that Ricky etches into each of his suits in the books, a quote from his dear, departed mother: “Those with the power to do the most good are those who are the most damned if they do not.” Every house the triplets hit and every Summerweener they met that evening were in absolute awe, both of her and the boys.

She turned to regard her siblings. Dipper and Tyrone both smiled back at her. Dipper lifted the goggles from his eyes. He looked positively resplendent as Lieutenant Stars & Stripes. As well he should, since she was the one who made his costume. She toiled for hours searching for just the right material to get the texture right. The stars dotting his flowing blue cape needed to reflect light just the right way to replicate the way Lt. Benjamin F. Williams deflects lasers. The red and white stripes on his chest needed to be just the right shade to capture the look from the character’s heyday, the classic Mike Casey era from 1962, years before the late 60s counterculture forced the writers to turn him pacifist and to burn his draft card. Despite the retcon, that period was still regarded as a black mark on his history. And of course, she spent quite a bit of time shaping the padding for the chest to perfectly capture his physique. As well as her brother had filled out, Dipper was no match for the Lieutenant in that department. Where Dipper most certainly _did_ have him beat was a bit further south. Mabel knew she didn’t have to worry about giving him any accentuation down there.

Beside him, Tyrone stood, shifting a bit uncomfortably in spite of his good spirits. Unlike his two siblings, who were adorned in flash and pomp, his costume was much more low key, though no less detailed. He and Mabel had pored over several back issues of The Revengers to get The Irascible Hunk’s orange skin color just perfect. Through it all, though, he wavered back and forth over whether to go through with the costume. The summer weather certainly made it easier to go around after dark without a shirt, but when your shirt usually covers a pudgy torso it’s hard to give it up, even for a night. He had held off on committing almost to the eleventh hour before working up the courage to do it, shucking his sweatshirt and pulling on a pair of shredded green denim shorts (or “greans” as Mabel liked to call them). Working as quickly and efficiently as he could, he covered himself in the orange body paint Mabel had ready for him and suddenly he was scientist Mark Milson’s irradiated alter-ego.

“I officially declare this year’s Summerween a rousing success!” Mabel crowed. The boys responded with a “Huzzah!” as they laid their hauls next to hers.

“And,” Dipper chimed in, adopting a solemn tone, “might I propose an extra special cheer for one Duke Tyronisaurus Rex Pines, for displaying pure grit and courage in the face of body image issues and joining the Honorable Lady Mabelton Pines and Lord Dippingsauce Pines on this Summerween.” He held up an imaginary cup in toast to his brother.

“Hear hear!” Mabel cried, clapping.

Tyrone grinned, sure that they could see him blush through the body paint. “Thanks, guys. Really, I mean it. I probably wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t have you guys there with me.” Mabel drew close and wrapped her arms around him, followed by Dipper. The three of them stood there in a group hug, all of them silently musing over how such an embrace was _never_ shared by these three characters in the comic. After several seconds, Ty finally broke the hug. “I guess I had better go and wash this all off, hadn’t I?” He stepped back and turned to climb the stairs, but was stopped by Mabel holding his hand fast.

“Where you going, bro-bro?” she asked innocently.

“Um, to get cleaned?” Tyrone answered, turning to look at her. He looked at their hands.

Mabel held firm. “I have a better idea,” she said. “How about your brother and sister _help_ you get clean?”

Tyrone saw Dipper sprout a sly grin at that. “What did you have in mind, Mabel?” Dipper asked. “I don’t think we can all fit in the tub to shower.”

Mabel blew a raspberry. “Shower sch…mower…guess that doesn’t work right, does it?” The boys both shook their heads. “Your Lady Mabelton always plans ahead and this is no different. Observe.” Making sure her brothers were both watching her, she leaned down and ran her tongue up the back of Tyrone’s hand. He shuddered slightly but was surprised to see that, as she stood back up, he could now see bare skin where the paint had been.

“Mabel,” Dipper said, his grin growing wider, “you made up edible body paint?”

“See for yourself,” she replied, taking Tyrone’s other hand and holding it out to Dipper. He took it and mirrored what she had done just a moment before. Not only was it edible, it was flavored. “Orange sherbet!” he laughed.

Tyrone chuckled, managing to extract his extremities from the pair. “Guys, you don’t need to do this.”

Mabel pouted. “Who said anything about ‘need?’” She stepped closer and kissed his cheek, just next to his ear.

“We _want_ to do this,” Dipper added, stepping beside their sister. “We both love you. We’re proud of you for doing this tonight.” He leaned down and began to lightly suck at Tyrone’s collarbone.

Tyrone closed his eyes and shuddered, his mind a frenzy of stimulation. “D-dip…Mabellllll…” he moaned as his siblings slowly worked their way along his neck and jawline; pecking, kissing and suckling. They only broke away for a moment as they both reached Ty’s Adam’s apple, sharing a brief kiss of their own before returning to their brother.

Mabel took her ministrations downward, rolling her tongue down Ty’s pec and flicking it over his nipple. He flinched, gasping. Smiling, she curled her lips around it and sucked, continuing to dart her tongue back and forth over it. Her hands drifted down over his stomach, caressing his curves. Dipper, meanwhile, began to follow suit. He peppered his brother’s chest with kisses down Tyrone’s sternum and lingering a long moment on his gut before a hand reached up and cupped between his legs.

Tyrone began to stammer as Dipper undid the snap and tugged the shorts down his legs. Dipper took one look and snorted, jostling Mabel out of her reverie to see. She quickly joined the laughing. The first thing they noticed was that their brother had opted to go “commando.” The second thing was…

“Um, Ty,” Dipper said between giggles, “you didn’t have to put the paint… _everywhere_.”

Tyrone rolled his eyes, knowing full well they meant no harm. “Uh, I’m in theater,” he said, giving them some mock attitude. “It’s my _method_.” The three of them broke into a fresh round of giggles before Dipper returned to his task, wrapping his fingers around Ty’s erection. Tyrone sighed softly as his brother slowly stroked the skin up and down a few times before placing a kiss directly on the tip. Dipper kissed his way down the length, nuzzling his lips and nose against his testicles as Mabel knelt down to join him. She kissed Tyrone in the same spot as their brother and, without lifting her lips away, sank down and around him.

Tyrone’s breath caught in his throat as Mabel fellated him. She swirled her tongue around the head, drawing another flinch. Dipper, not to be outdone, drew one of his balls into his mouth and gently sucked it, rolling it around on his tongue. Tyrone felt his legs threaten to melt underneath him, but he managed to hold steady. After massaging one, Dipper released it and pulled the other in, giving them both equal treatment, while their sister bobbed up and down.

Without a word between them, Dipper rose up just as Mabel pulled away and they swapped places. Dipper ran his lips down Tyrone’s shaft, picking up traces of leftover body paint and Mabel’s cream flavored lip gloss. To him it tasted like heaven. Mabel, unlike Dipper, took both of Ty’s nuts, tumbling them around like Baoding balls.

“Oh, g-guys,” Tyrone managed to say in between gasps and grunts, “I…I’m—“ At once, Dipper and Mabel backed away and knelt side by side as Dipper jerked him, their mouths open wide. Tyrone looked down at the two of them. Their eagerness, their earnestness to please him, to show him they love everything about him, was too much for him. With one last, fierce grunt, he felt the barrier give way. He watched in awe as they caught as much as they could in their mouths. As the last drops oozed out from him, Dipper and Mabel used their fingers to gather up what landed on their cheeks and they kissed, taking care to share their brother’s load equally.

Tyrone slowly sank to the floor, spent. “Holy crap, you guys,” he panted.

“So, Ty,” Mabel said, still grinning as ever, “have we managed to calm the Irascible Hunk?”

Dipper laughed. “Yeah, or does this story continue in the next issue?”

Tyrone couldn’t help but match their grins. The three of them were incorrigible. “Well, we never did find out if the shower can hold the three of us.”


	19. Disco Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper discovers Mabel's newest craft project...and he's not amused.

“Okay, Mabel,” Dipper said as he stepped into his sister’s bedroom, “what is it you whaaat the heck?!” He stopped dead in his tracks at what was before him. As he anticipated, Mabel stood there, smiling the perfect smile her now-discarded braces made possible.

“Ta-daaaaaaaa!” she cried, striking her best Lana Black pose.

Next to her stood their middle brother, Tyrone, an equally bright smile shining out at him. Less anticipated, but not necessarily out of the ordinary, his brother’s pants and underwear were pooled around his ankles. The three of them had settled into what he estimated to be a fairly stable, if quite unconventional, polyamorous relationship with each other. They each, both paired up and all together, worked hard to share their feelings and attractions as equally as they could. No, what took Dipper completely off guard was what Mabel had done with Tyrone’s exposed genitals.

“Mabel, Tyrone,” Dipper managed to stammer after the initial shock passed, “what did you do?”

Mabel and Tyrone exchanged a look. “Isn’t it obvious?” Mabel asked. “I Bezazzled Ty’s—“

“I know what you did,” Dipper interrupted sharply. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I meant, _why?_ ”

“Why not?” Tyrone piped up. “Why, because it’s weird? Dip, we’re siblings. With all we get up to in bed, a little bling on my thing doesn’t seem that out there. Besides, now they look like little disco balls.”

Mabel gasped. “Oh my god, you’re right! How did I miss that?” Dipper buried his face in his hands, mortified. “Oh!” she cried, turning to her nightstand. Dipper peeked through his fingers at her. “I almost forgot, I picked up something for you guys when the two of you…you know…”

“Trigonometry?” Tyrone asked knowingly, winking at his brother.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Mabel replied as she spun back around holding a small rubber tube. Dipper couldn’t believe what he saw.

Tyrone’s smile spread wider. “Holy crap…glitter lube?!”

Dipper groaned. “Oh, Mabel, whyyyyyyyyyy?”

“Because why not?” Tyrone replied again. “That actually sounds pretty neat.”

“Why, so we can get glitter into even _more_ strange places that we’ll never get out of?”

“But imagine all the glittery poops you guys can have,” Mabel said. Dipper glared at her. “Okay, maybe not, but isn’t it perfect for you guys? Two guys in bed, how can you _not_ use glitter lube?”

“Yeah!” Tyrone agreed. “Glitter lube, only for the gayest of gay sex.”

Mabel laughed. “Or, glitter lube, for _really_ celebrating your coming out!”

“Oh, oh! Glitter lube, for the Studio 54 in your pants!”

Both his siblings descending into hyenic laughter, Dipper slowly shook his head. “Why couldn’t I have been adopted?” he asked, stepping back out and leaving the others to their “fun.”


End file.
